Yandere Knights
by Yami Ceylan
Summary: Short one shots of the Knights being Yandere. Based off the game Yandere Simulator. So far only 3Dshipping one shots but i might be able to make other ships maybe
1. Food Poisoning (Yandere Guren)

I was watching too many videos of people playing yandere simulator so i made this.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything. Tenkai Knights and Yandere Simulator belong to their rightful owners

~~(0-0)~~

Guren was in love with Ceylan. So in love that it's creepy. He would always hangout with him in any way he can. Sometimes it feels like he stalks him when he's home alone. Guren tries to hide his obsession but some people are getting on his nerves. He wants Ceylan for himself. No one shall take him away. Ceylan will be his. He doesn't have a choice.

~(00)~

When Guren was walking to Ceylan with his food he heard a girl whispering looking at Ceylan.

"Oh Ceylan... will you ever understand how i feel for you?" The girl looked at Ceylan, being lost in thought she didn't noticed Guren getting angrier by the second. Guren pulled something out of his pocket and dumped some of it into her sushi when no one was looking. He left and sat near Ceylan who was already eating his food.

"What took you so long dude?" Ceylan asked Guren.

"I needed to do something first." Guren put on an innocent happy face and enjoyed his food too. He saw the girl before started eating her food and after a minute she started coughing. Coughing so hard she was holding her neck gasping for air. People finally took noticed of her but by this time she was on the ground not breathing. Ceylan and everyone else started panicking while Guren pretended to be surprised too.

"Ok I'm never eating fish agian!" Ceylan said wide eyed seeing she was eating sushi.

"What happened!?" Someone asked

"Must be food poisoning. Someone get help!" Another shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria were in panic now. When school was about over Guren and Ceylan heard she didn't make it. Guren smiled inside and tried to be there for Ceylan being this was the first time someone died infront of him.

~(00)~

Guren heard gossip of some girl in a lower grade than his has a crush on Ceylan. He was gonna take her out then and there but realized he had a better plan.

He heard the girl was involved with domestic abuse so he left her a letter for her so she could talk to him about it at the roof top after school.

"Hm? What's this?" She saw the letter in her locker. Guren watched from a distance. "Maybe i should meet them." Guren smiled and left from where he was standing. When it was the time for her to meet him Guren hid behind one of the building's walls. He saw her show up and stood near the edge of the school building. "I've never been here before. It's higher up than i thought."

"Sadly you won't come back up here ever agian." Guren came up behind here and start pushing her off

"Hey! What are you-!" She was already tipped too far off the edge and before she fell Guren look her shoes off. Luckily for him they were slip ons. "AHHHHhhhhhhh!" she screamed until Guren heard a crack. He looked down and saw her laying there in her own pool of blood. He smirked and put her shoes down where she was standing earlier and left a suicide note making it look like she killed herself on purpose. The next day there was police and caution tape everywhere. The girls friends were crying and Ceylan and his friends were freaked out being the second death happened now. Guren only cared about making sure Ceylan was his and his alone. No matter who stands in his way. He doesn't matter who's life's are lost, who's blood he have to spill, he will kill anyone for his angel.

~~(0-0)~~

If you want me to continue writing yandere fanfics please tell me in a review or pm me. Whichever works.


	2. Blood Bath (Yandere Guren)

Sorry i was busy with school work and friends fighting I almost forgot to put up this chapter so here you go!

~~(0-0)~~

Guren was gonna go see his angel before lunch was over but something seemed different about him. Ceylan was acting more quiet than usual and he was wearing his hood over his head and goggles over his eyes.

"Ceylan?" Guren asked.

"H-hey Guren" Ceylan said trying to smile

"What's wrong? You're usually never this quiet."

"It's nothing Guren really." Ceylan tried walking away but Guren grabbed Ceylans arm.

"I know there is something wrong Ceylan. Please tell me." Ceylan winced and Guren felt a liquid soaking through Ceylan's jacket covering his hand. When Guren released Ceylan he saw blood all over his hand and where he was holding Ceylan's arm. Ceylan grabbed his arm trying to calm the pain. "Ceylan, did you-?" Ceylan shook his head no and in a distance Guren heard three people laughing in the distance. When he checked to see who it was it happened to be the three biggest bullies in the school laughing at Ceylan in pain. This angered Guren a lot. He didn't like anyone hurting HIS angel! Ceylan saw how angry Guren was and tried to tell him it was nothing but Guren didn't listen. He hugged Ceylan lightly not trying to hurt him with his already cuts and bruises then brought him to the nurses office by force since Ceylan didn't want any help. Guren would of helped him himself but he had to deal with the bullies. When Guren left Ceylan he saw the bullies split. The boss of the trio was on the ground floor and told the other two to get him something so they did.

"Heh that loser brat had what was coming to him"

"Hah! Yeah he didn't make much of a fight." Guren looked from a distance of the two with anger and disgust. He saw the two going into a janitors office and followed them in. The two didn't noticed him until Guren stabbed one in the throat and sinked his weapon deep making him cough blood before falling.

"What the-!" The other started to say as he saw his buddy fall to the ground in his own pool of blood.

"No one messes with my angel" Guren stabbed the other in the guts and before he could say anything. Guren twisted his weapon and sinked it deeper into his gut. "No one." The bully fell to the ground near the other bully now both in both of their bloods. Guren saw a bucket and got an idea.

Once he was done with his plan he stuck the two in garbage bags and made sure no one saw. He then threw them in the big garbage bins and covered them in other trash so no one will suspect a thing. Guren went to the rooftop with the bucket seeing the boss of the bullys on his wrist watch. Guren smirked and dumped his bucket full of the blood of the other two bullies where the bully boss was and he heard him and others scream when the blood fell on him. Guren left to wash the bucket before anyone catches him and changed his clothes before joining Ceylan agian. Just being around Ceylan calmed him down from insanity. He loved Ceylan for that. Ceylan wondered what Guren was doing before he came since he was stuck in the nurces office the whole time. Guren shrugged it off and told him it wasn't important, telling him he was just glad that he was getting better. The two heard screams coming from outside. When they looked outside the window they saw the bully boss covered in blood. Ceylan looked like he was going to barf while Guren secretly smiled at how bad he tramatized the guy. Once Ceylan was able to go home cuz his dad came Guren left a note in the bully's locker. Saying that that was his buddies blood soaking his clothes and if he ever does that agian it won't be only his friends blood staining his clothes. The Bully was never the same agian


End file.
